Tabbie
by TabbieIsReal
Summary: This is a story about Abbie and Tini, two girls from the Pitch Perfect / Anna Kendrick / Bechloe fandom - not an actual Pitch Perfect fic!


It was Saturday and Abbie just woke up, watching her girlfriend lying peacefully next to her with her arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

She slowly loosened herself from Tini, gave her a kiss on her cheek and went into the kitchen.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10am and laughed at the fact that Tini was still asleep.

But let's be honest, after last night's activities, nobody could blame her.

Abbie grabbed some peanut butter and cut a banana to put them on her toast for herself, and made some tea with their super fancy tea

machine Tini bought for her one day. After that she grabbed Tini's favorite cereal, put it into her cute Carmilla themed cereal bowl and added some milk.

Right when she was about to check on the tea, she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist and a head lying on her shoulder.

"Morning boo" Tini said tiredly, kissing her cheek.

Abbie turned around and smiled at her girlfriend. She gave her a quick kiss on her nose and wiped her messy hair out of her face.

"Morning cutie"

Tini smiled and connected their lips to a kiss before slowly moving them to Abbie's ear.

"Thanks for last night.. I still can't really move my legs. I may have to reward you later." She moved back from Abbie's ear to look at her

girlfriends face and saw that she was smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Mhhhm... But I need food. First eating, then eating out" she said, laughing.

Abbie grabbed their breakfast and placed it on the table. Tini fast behind with their coffee mugs. They finished up their breakfast in a

comfortable silence and Tini started placing the dishes on their kitchen counter.

"I'll clean that up later, I wanna go back to bed" Tini said and walked into their bedroom.

Abbie just laughed at that. It first annoyed her when they moved in together, but she got used to it. And she had to admit that it was super

cute when Tini looked at her with that innocent "You know I will probably forget, but I love you so I at least try"-smile.

However, when Abbie entered their bedroom, Tini was nowhere to be found.

"Uh.. cupcake? Where are you?" she asked confused.

Tini sneak-peaked out of the bathroom door, wearing nothing but her oversized shirt, her cleavage showing.

"Sorry I was just going to...uhm, my eyes are up here, idiot" she said laughing at her obviously staring girlfriend.

Abbie shook her head and looked up at her face.

"You were going to what?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh just...take a shower."

She knew what she was trying to do, she wasn't stupid.

"Oh really? But what if I want to shower right now?" Abbie said, trying to sound annoyed about the fact that she can't go first.

"Well, then I think we may have to take a shower together, don't you think?" she said trying to hide her smirk and the fact that she was

already slightly turned on by the thoughts of what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

"I think that's a good idea, indeed."

That's when she started walking into the bathroom, slowly taking off her cloth, ignoring the fact that Tini was staring with an open mouth when she

lifted her shirt over her head.

They started kissing slowly but that didn't last long. In no time Abbie pinned Tini at the door, sticking her tongue inside her mouth and sucking

at her lips. You could hear both of them moaning into each others mouth.

"Shower... Babe.. We... Wanted to... Oh fuck Abbie"

she said between kisses until Abbie started sucking at her pulse point on her neck.

Her hands slowly wandered down her chest, grabbing her boob with one hand, massaging her nipple until it stiffened.

Tini was a hot mess right now, who wanted nothing more than Abbie finally fucking her. She started moaning louder and had to hold herself up,

grabbing the sink next to her.

Being dominated by her much too hot girlfriend having no control was something Tini hated. Well, she said she hated it, but actually she did quite

the opposite.

She suddenly felt Abbie's hands coming closer and closer to where she needed her the most, her clit begging for attention.

Abbie didn't even bother about the fact that the windows were still opened and everyone outside could possibly hear her girlfriend moan when she

started rubbing small circles on her girlfriends clit.

"Ohh fuck" Tini hissed breathless.

"Mhh..do you like that, babe? When I fuck against a door?"

Dirty talk was one of Abbie's strengths, and god how Tini loved it.

However, she wasn't really able to say anything when Abbie started rubbing faster and slowly entering her with one finger.

"I asked you a question, babe." she said, slowly stopping her movements.

"Oh my god don't stop please don't.."

Abbie put her hand on her girlfriends mouth to stop her from talking.

"Just answer my question. Do you like it?"

Tini nodded as fast as she could. Which made Abbie smile.

"What do you want me to do next?" she said teasingly, slowly moving her finger to where her girlfriend needed her right now.

"Please.. Abbie.."

"Say it."

"Fuck me please, oh god just please I can't take this anymo... fuck!"

That's what Abbie wanted to hear, her "I'm an intimidating badass who hates to be dominated"-girlfriend begging for her.

So she started adding two fingers in her opening, fucking her hard and fast.

She slowly lowered herself and lifted one of Tini's legs, laying it over her shoulder, her other hand grabbing Tini's waist for support and

started flicking her tongue over her clit.

"Oh fucking shit.. oh fucking.. Oh my.. I'm so close"

Tini just tried to control her breathing and closed her eyes, focusing on what her girlfriend was doing with her extremely talented tongue.

"That's it baby, come for me" Abbie hummed into her clit.

"A-Abb- Abbie fu-fu FUCK"

She screamed, banging her head at the door, not caring about the pain because fuck, her orgasm was intense.

Abbie helped her riding out her orgasm until she slowly lifted herself up, kissing her girlfriends lips, letting her taste herself.

"Are you okay cupcake?" she said smiling at how satisfied Tini looked.

"Very, thank you, that was.. Wow" she responded, still out of breath.

Abbie slowly stroke some hair out of her face and kissed her sweetly.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" she said looking into her blue eyes.

Tini blushed. She was so lucky.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

That's the thing both of them love about their relationship. Just one minute ago, they had rough, hot sex against their bathroom door and the

next minute they're staring lovingly at each other's eyes, feeling those cliché butterflies in their stomachs.

"Babe?"

"Yes cupcake?"

"I still have to shower.."

Abbie just laughed, leading her girlfriend into the shower stall and turned the water on. She put some shampoo on her hand and started

massaging Tini's hair from behind, kissing her shoulder.

"I really do" Tini whispered almost to herself.

"What do you mean, cutie?" Abbie whispered back, now adding lotion to Tini's shoulders and back.

"Love you. I really love you, Abbie."

Abbie blushed and felt so lucky, so lucky to have found someone like her.

"I love you too-" she said turning Tini around connecting their foreheads, giving her a slow and soft kiss on her lips.

"-so much."


End file.
